Behind the Veil
by Gryffindor1796
Summary: Everyone knows what happened to Harry when Sirius dies but does anyone know what happens to Sirius and what he experiences behind the veil. Is it the veil of death or something more?


**K first chapter AWESOME finally I posted it : P**

**Thank to one of my awesome friends for believeing in me**** (Sam :P, this means you) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter or any of the other characters from that series the only thing similar to J. and I is that both our names start with J (an awesome letter if I do say so myself :p****)**

**Anyway on with the story hope you like it. :D **

It seemed to take Sirius an age to fall: his body curved in a graceful arc as he sank backwards through the ragged veil hanging from the arch.

Harry saw the look of mingled fear and surprise on his godfather's wasted, once-handsome face as he fell through the ancient doorway and disappearing behind the veil, which fluttered for a moment as though a high wind blew, then fell back into place.

Harry heard Bellatrix Lestrange's triumph scream, but new it meant nothing – Sirius had only just fallen through the archway, he would reappear from the other side any second …

But Sirius did not reappear.

'SIRIUS!' Harry yelled. 'SIRIUS!'

-( J. Harry Potter O of P pgs 710-711)

**(A quote for J. so you guys and girls know were my story starts :D )**

Sirius POV

'SIRIUS!'

It was the last thing he heard until he was engulfed by blackness. Someone was calling his name but who could it be. The last thing he could remember was falling before he blacked out.

It was as if nothing existed except the blackout. He felt as though he had been swimming in cool water, like that time from the black lake. The only difference being he could still breathe. "Sirius" their it was again, "Sirius" it was getting louder and easier to make out the words then silence.

Where'd the voice go? 'Creek,' I heard what I think sounded like a rusty door open slowly, almost as if they were trying to prevent the rusty hinges form creaking open but it didn't do any good, as that sound finish another one came to my ears, light footsteps making their way closer.

"Mr. Potter," came the soft disappointed voice of a women , "I realize you're worried about Mr. Black we all are but I told you, you must stay in bed and get some rest Mr. Black wasn't the only one hurt, now to bed with you."

"but… ," the male's voice-no potter's voice came out in protest but the women was having none of it

"bed now," came her stern voice in reply, footsteps and the creaking of a bed was the only indication potter complied to the woman's words.

Once again it was silent, not a sound but my breath was heard, as I faded back to the black abyss.

Again, like the first time the blackness started to faded again, and I could hear to voice the women's voice from last night and a male voice but this time it wasn't potter's voice, this new voice sounded quiet but strong, unlike potter's voice which was loud and confident.

"Madam Pomfrey," came the male voice

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" Came the women's voice hm ... I guess that means her name is Madam Pomfrey.

"I was wondering if there is anything you can let us about Sirius?" said the male's voice

"I am afraid not. Though I shall let you know if I find anything "Pomfrey said

"ok ... Oh would you mind not telling him that he's been cleared I was really hoping to tell," The male's voice said with a little too much innocence in his voice he must be up to something, but what?

And what was his name ... Wait … Lupin yup that's definitely the guy's name besides I'm pretty sure that's what Pomfrey called him at least, I think it was.

I wonder what he mean he says 'I'm free' and why is it everything sound so familiar yet, I can't fully remember anything without other peoples help. This is just annoying, wait their still talking. If only I can open my eyes wait… I can, wow I feel smart.

"mrrrgh" too bright, ok I guess it's not a good Idea to open your eyes quickly…I try again but slower, much better.

"hh-*cough*" wow I guess you don't realize how dry your throat can be until you actually try to talk or maybe that's just me.

"wa-t-wa-ter" the women Pomfrey and the boy Lupin came running over to help me drink some of the water, which was place on the night stand by my bed.

The room that I occupied was all white with beds on either sit of the wall in a row of six, it look like what I believe to be the infirmary, I wonder what happened to me to land me in here.

Standing beside my bed were two people a women and a boy, the women I presumed to be Pomfrey and the boy was probably Lupin.

Pomfrey was a short pump witch with blond hair tided back into a bun, she had a kind eyes and a warm but stern smile.

Well Lupin seemed to be a tall handsome boy, with what looked like green eyes, but it was hard to tell with his messy sandy colored hair that kept falling into his face, as if trying to hind some of the pink scars which married his pale skin.

"Thank you," I say after I drank enough water to satisfy my dry throat. As I was going to start asking some question.

'BAM' the doors of the infirmary burst open and in strolled in a tall, thin, black-haired boy, who wore glasses, which framed his hazel eyes. His hair was like a bird's nest it stuck up every which way.

"Padfoot," he shouted as he ran over to my bed side, "we got of scotch free isn't it brilliant no more detention, apparently it was Snivellus who pulled the prank trying to get us in trouble, the snake," he had the same voice as the guy from last time so I guess he's potter?

"James," the Lupin boy said, "we agreed that I would tell him, and I even already had everything planed out." The boy finished with a sign sounding disappointed.

"Well we did, but Remus you were taking too long." James continued, "so I figure it would be fine if I was the one who told him instead."

"um … what do you mean who's Snivellus?," I ask confused, who would name there kid Snivellus, honestly I kind of feel sorry for this kid, but then again he did try to frame me so maybe he deserves his awfully name, I guess.

"I was afraid this might happen?" Pomfrey said

"Afraid what might happen madam?" I asked

"That you might be suffering from memory loss you see you fell of your broom during a quidditch game and hit your head quite hard, you are showing some signs of a concussion"

I have a concussion hm … well I guess that explains why I can't remember a lot and that falling from the broom would explain why I remember falling but there was something else important I guess I'll just have to try and remember it. What could it be oh I wish I could remember

**Well there you have it the first chapter's finally done and posted ****J**** Awesome ! **

**(I hope you like it Sam :D) **

**And I also hope all you readers liked it to thanks for reading and please review :D**


End file.
